This invention pertains to a color picture tube.
In particular, the invention pertains to a color picture tube of the type having a shadow mask mounted in the proximity of the faceplate by means of pins which are disposed in the corners of the faceplate which with hole containing supports on the shadow mask. The supports are retained at the pins with the aid of locking springs.
German Pat. No. 31 25 095 teaches a color picture tube in which the pins for supporting the mask are fused into the rim portion of the faceplate at such an angle that their longitudinal axes extend parallel in relation to the electron beam deflected toward the respective corner. The free ends of the pins are of conical design, and the hold members are oblong and of one piece. Two part clamping members are used for locking the hold members on the pins.